


Kissing In the Rain

by Our_Marvel_Universe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Marvel_Universe/pseuds/Our_Marvel_Universe
Summary: It's your first date with Steve and everything is going to plan until Mother Nature intervenes.For the song mentioned in the I imagined it with Miss Simone by Sara Barrellis, I din't mention a specific song in the fic so you can imagine whatever song you like. But I highly recommend listening to that song cause it's one of my favs!
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Kissing In the Rain

“Seriously man?” - Sam gave Steve an exacerbated look. He had spent the past half hour packing and repacking his picnic basket much to Sam’s dismay. 

“What? I just want to make sure I get this right. You only get one chance at a first impression” 

“Except it’s not a first impression. You’ve known her for months. And you’ve been pining after her for just as long and she said yes to going out with your sorry ass so I think it’s safe to say she likes you. Look man, do you want my advice?

“Not really” Steve sighed as Sam cut him off.

“You don’t need to try so hard. Just be yourself, and don’t sweat all the small stuff. A picnic basket isn’t going to make or break your date.” 

Steve knew Sam was right, but he was so nervous. He could jump out of plans and fight a bus load of Hydra agents without thought but an actual date, with you, was the scariest thing in the world to him. Which is why he wanted everything to be perfect. He had finally mustered up the courage to ask you out, he didn’t want to blow it. 

A picnic. That’s what he had planned. You loved the outdoors and it got you far away from the prying eyes of your team mates. It was only a short drive to the spot he wanted to bring you, the view was breathtaking and he couldn’t wait to show it to you. All he needed to do was pack the perfect lunch, and try not to make a complete fool of himself. Sounded easy enough, so why couldn’t he calm down?

Be down in ten. :) 

Your message popped up on his phone and Steve’s heart started beating out of his chest. 

“She’ll be down here in a few minutes.” Steve looked to Sam with panic in his eyes. “What do I do.”

“Ugh, here move aside gramps.” Sam pushed Steve aside and finished packing the basket.

An hour later you and Steve were settled in a beautiful spot snacking on the contents of Sams picnic basket

You grabbed Steve's arm to hold yourself up while laughing at his joke, and he swears he can still feel the tingle from where you touched him. It was going well...at least he thinks it’s going well. I mean you hadn’t run off or anything plus you keep touching him. Brush of the leg grabbing his arm, at one point Steve thinks you might have even been trying to hold his hand but he panicked before you got the chance. But it’s ok because you're here, with him sitting under the cloudless sky laughing and talking about nothing and everything. Being here with you, is easily the best day he’s had in quite some time, it’s fun and easy and it’s perfect, you are perfect. He loves absolutely everything about you, but of course he can’t tell you that, not yet so instead he’ll laugh along with you and swallow down all the confessions he would like to make. 

When you're laughing fit finally dies down you sit up and nervously push some hair behind your ear. Steve’s looking at you, I mean he is really looking at you like his blue eyes can see into the very depths of your soul and it’s amazing and unnerving; part of you wishes it would stop but another part just wishes he would continue looking at you like that forever. 

“Do you want to dance?” - You look at him eyes sparkling and eager. 

Steve’s not sure what’s more shocking your question or his immediate answer of 

“Yes” 

You flash him a smile that makes his knees go weak and he’s trying to figure out how he’s going to dance with you when he has two left feet and all he can’t hear anything other than his heart pounding in his ears. 

You on the other hand are oblivious to Steve’s turmoil. You’re scrolling through your music trying to find a song, one worthy of your first dance with him when finally you find it. It’s the song, the perfect song, the song you listen to when you want your heart to be filled with love. You’ve listened to this song a thousand times and always wondered what it’d be like to sway in someone's arms while it played...and todays the day you’ll finally find out. 

Steve hears the music start but then he doesn’t really hear anything after because all he can focus on is you. The way your hand fits so perfectly in his. He’s holding your waist and he’s looking into your eyes and he’s not entirely sure if he’s breathing but it doesn’t matter because he’s holding you in his arms and it is the most alive he’s ever felt. 

You're dancing with Steve, your head on his chest, the sun shining and music playing lightly in the background and it’s amazing. Better than you had imagined, and yes you imagined it more than you would ever admit to. Steve clears his throat, you lift your head to look into his eyes he opens his looks down at you but before he can say or do anything you hear a clap of thunder just as the sky opens up and it starts pouring rain. 

One second everything is fine and the next it’s downpouring. Steve isn’t sure what to do but he knows he has to get you out of this rain, but before he gets the chance, you burst out laughing. A full uncontrollable belly laugh, you push off him, through your head back and your arms out and start spinning around, still laughing of course. Steve can’t help but watch you, you are so fun, so full of joy, so free. Before he even knows what he’s doing he walks up to you, grabs you in his arms and kisses you. Steve pours everything into that kiss, all the passion he feels for you all the words he’s too shy to say he pours it into kissing you. God he never wants to stop kissing you. 

You can’t decide which was more surprising: the rain or the kiss. One second you’re dancing in the rain and next thing you know you're wrapped in Steve’s arms. His lips are on yours and it feels like your whole body is on fire despite the cold of the rain pouring down on you. It’s everything you’ve ever wanted and more. Until He puts his hand on the back of your neck and deepens the kiss, then his tongue is in your mouth and you realize there is absolutely nothing better than kissing Steve. 

By the time you get back to the compound the two of you are dripping wet. You walk down the hall holding hands with identical goofy smiles on your faces. Finally you turn to him and give him one last passionate kiss before you run down the hall to your room to go change. Steve is watching you go with a delirious look on his face when Same startles him.

“Hey man, how was the date and more importantly, why are you all wet?”

Steve chuckles and rubs his hand on the back of his neck. “We got caught in the rain.”


End file.
